1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for constructing a logical tree topology in a parallel computer.
2. Description of Related Art
The development of the EDVAC computer system of 1948 is often cited as the beginning of the computer era. Since that time, computer systems have evolved into extremely complicated devices. Today's computers are much more sophisticated than early systems such as the EDVAC. Computer systems typically include a combination of hardware and software components, application programs, operating systems, processors, buses, memory, input/output devices, and so on. As advances in semiconductor processing and computer architecture push the performance of the computer higher and higher, more sophisticated computer software has evolved to take advantage of the higher performance of the hardware, resulting in computer systems today that are much more powerful than just a few years ago.
Parallel computing is an area of computer technology that has experienced advances. Parallel computing is the simultaneous execution of the same task (split up and specially adapted) on multiple processors in order to obtain results faster. Parallel computing is based on the fact that the process of solving a problem usually can be divided into smaller tasks, which may be carried out simultaneously with some coordination.
Parallel computers execute parallel algorithms. A parallel algorithm can be split up to be executed a piece at a time on many different processing devices, and then put back together again at the end to get a data processing result. Some algorithms are easy to divide up into pieces. Splitting up the job of checking all of the numbers from one to a hundred thousand to see which are primes could be done, for example, by assigning a subset of the numbers to each available processor, and then putting the list of positive results back together. In this specification, the multiple processing devices that execute the individual pieces of a parallel program are referred to as ‘compute nodes.’ A parallel computer is composed of compute nodes and other processing nodes as well, including, for example, input/output (‘I/O’) nodes, and service nodes.
Parallel algorithms are valuable because it is faster to perform some kinds of large computing tasks via a parallel algorithm than it is via a serial (non-parallel) algorithm, because of the way modern processors work. It is far more difficult to construct a computer with a single fast processor than one with many slow processors with the same throughput. There are also certain theoretical limits to the potential speed of serial processors. On the other hand, every parallel algorithm has a serial part and so parallel algorithms have a saturation point. After that point adding more processors does not yield any more throughput but only increases the overhead and cost.
Parallel algorithms are designed also to optimize one more resource the data communications requirements among the nodes of a parallel computer. There are two ways parallel processors communicate, shared memory or message passing. Shared memory processing needs additional locking for the data and imposes the overhead of additional processor and bus cycles and also serializes some portion of the algorithm.
Message passing processing uses high-speed data communications networks and message buffers, but this communication adds transfer overhead on the data communications networks as well as additional memory need for message buffers and latency in the data communications among nodes. Designs of parallel computers use specially designed data communications links so that the communication overhead will be small but it is the parallel algorithm that decides the volume of the traffic.
Many data communications network architectures are used for message passing among nodes in parallel computers. Compute nodes may be organized in a network as a ‘torus’ or ‘mesh,’ for example. Also, compute nodes may be organized in a network as a tree. A torus network connects the nodes in a three-dimensional mesh with wrap around links. Every node is connected to its six neighbors through this torus network, and each node is addressed by its x,y,z coordinate in the mesh. In such a manner, a torus network lends itself to point to point operations. In a tree network, the nodes typically are connected into a binary tree: each node has a parent, and two children (although some nodes may only have zero children or one child, depending on the hardware configuration). Although a tree network typically is inefficient in point to point communication, a tree network does provide high bandwidth and low latency for certain collective operations, message passing operations where all compute nodes participate simultaneously, such as, for example, an allgather operation. In computers that use a torus and a tree network, the two networks typically are implemented independently of one another, with separate routing circuits, separate physical links, and separate message buffers.
In some parallel computers, each compute node may execute one or more tasks—a process of execution for a parallel application. Each task may include a number of endpoints. Each endpoint is a data communications endpoint that supports communications among many other endpoints and tasks. In this way, endpoints support collective operations in a parallel computer by supporting the underlying message passing responsibilities carried out during a collective operation. In some parallel computers, each compute node may execute a single task including a single endpoint. For example, a parallel computer that operates with the Message Passing Interface (‘MPI’) described below in more detail may execute a single rank on each compute node of the parallel computer. In such implementations, the terms task, endpoint, and rank are effectively synonymous.
In embodiments in which multiple compute nodes each execute multiple tasks, symmetric multiprocessing techniques may be utilized to achieve better collective communication performance. In such collectives, data is transferred through shared memory amongst tasks within each SMP-based compute node and through switch networks between nodes. One task one each node may be configured is a local root or a ‘node leader’. Such a local root may be responsible for inter-node communication with one or more other local root tasks. There is typically one node leader per SMP-based compute node where the node leader can handle only one transfer at a single time.
With multiple networks or multiple adaptors available to tasks, further performance improvements are possible by carrying out inter-node communications concurrently with the help of shared memory. The idea is to let m (where m>1) tasks per node participate in inter-node communication concurrently. Shared memory buffers are at the core of this approach. Tasks exchange data and synchronize with other tasks on the same node to cooperate on future inter-node communication. After the intra-node exchange, each task on a node acts as an inter-node leader to a subgroup of nodes. This type of algorithms may be referred to as a high radix algorithm which improves scaling of MPI collectives on large scale systems. However, multi-leader collectives at this time are restricted to having a constant m tasks per node on all nodes participating in the collective operation.